The present invention relates to mixtures of 4-terpinenol propionate and 2-methyl-3-furanthiol and novel compositions using such mixture of 4-terpinenol propionate and 2-methyl-3-furanthiol to alter, modify, augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors to (or in) foodstuffs. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Roast beef aroma and flavor characteristics are particularly desirable for uses in many foodstuff flavors, particularly in proteinaceous food substances which have little or no flavor value such as dried fish meal and a number of soy protein products as well as misobean paste as described in Japanese Patent No. J78001840 of Jan. 28, 1978.
Arctander, "perfume and Flavor Chemicals," 1969, discloses at monograph #2891 the use in flavor formulations of alpha-terpinyl propionate having the structure: ##STR3## as follows:
"para-Menth-1-en-8-yl propionate. For complete structure -- see: Terpineol. ##EQU1## Colorless oily liquid. Sp. Gr. 0.95 B.P. 240.degree. C. PA0 Practically insoluble in water, soluble in alcohol and oils. PA0 Sweet-herbaceous, mildly fruity-piney, refreshing odor of moderate tenacity. PA0 The title ester has acquired fame as a modifier for Lavender and Bergamot but it is really no match for Linalyl acetate or Ethyl linalyl acetate except that the Terpinyl propionate is very stable in alkaline media. It is therefore often used in soap, where its low cost is also appreciated. PA0 For Pine variations, Citrus colognes, Lavender, Sage and other herbaceous fragrances, Fougeres, etc. it is a common ingredient when price puts a limit to the perfumer's creative activity. PA0 The ester finds a little use in fruit complex flavor compositions, mainly in Citrus fruits, Lime, Spice (Cardamom) etc. The concentration will be about 1 to 10 ppm in the finished product. PA0 G.r.a.s. f.e.m.a. no. 3053. PA0 Prod.:
(1) from Terpineol and Propionic anhydride with a neutral diluent under reflux. Terpinyl propionate has also been used as the diluent. PA2 (2) by azeotropic type esterification of Terpineol with Propionic acid.
Nothing in the Arctander reference implies the roast beef aroma and taste of the mixture of 4-terpinenol propionate and 2-methyl-3-furanthiol. The organoleptic profile of the mixture of 4-terpinenol propionate and 2-methyl-3-furanthiol is considered to be unexpected, unobvious and advantageous insofar as the flavoring of or flavor augmenting or enhancing of foodstuffs is concerned.
The organoleptic properties of 2-methyl-3-furanthiol taken alone, are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,495, issued on May 30, 1972. However, the combination of 4-terpinenol propionate having the structure: ##STR4## together with 2-methyl-3-furanthiol having the structure: ##STR5## insofar as having supressed liver flavored and aroma characteristics and having roast beef-like flavor and aroma characteristics is considered to be unexpected, unobvious and advantageous.